Playmate
by MoroPinky
Summary: Seven year old Hatsuharu was walking to Shigure's house one day when he meets a girl in all black.


Moro: I just came up with this one day .I hope you like it!

I can still remember that day. The memory is so vivid. I was walking to Shigure's house. I was seven then. I was walking through the park first. I was looking around to see if any other Sohma children had come to play here. I didn't see anyone I knew. Then I saw someone standing under a tree. She was wearing all black. Her hair was raven black and was short and wavy.

She was standing alone. I could hear a wimper come from her. Was she crying? I walked over to her. When I was only a few feet away her head shot up from her hands where she had buried her face. I thought she heard me step on a limb or something. She turned her head towards me. She looked like she was scared of me.

She began to back away but tripped over a fallen branch. She blushed alittle from embarrassment. She tried to hide it trying to remain emotionless. I stepped closer to her. I put out a hand for her to take. She looked at me surprised but took my hand anyway. She smiled a small smile and I smiled back at her. Once I released her hand I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. Everyone calls me Haru though."

"I'm..." she looked unsure but went on with it, "Saki Hanajima."

"Wanna play?"

She really then looked at me confused. I then looked at her confused by her reaction to my simple question. She then nodded lightly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the swing.

I patted the seat of a swing. She gave me that look again. I sighed and sat in the swing next to the one I patted. She sat in the swing suddenly. She began to swing alittle back and forth. I, however, was swinging as high as I could get. She watched me. I then stopped and looked at her.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

She sat there for a moment. "Because people usually stay away from me."

"Why?"

"Becuse I almost killed a boy."

"Then he must have been a real jerk for you to almost kill him."

She stared at me in complete aww. She was obviously confused by my reaction. She suddenly smiled. "He was."

"Can I tell you a secret now?"

She nodded.

"It's hard to explain, but I'll show you."

I walked over to her and suddenly hugged her. There was a poof and when the smoke cleared, there I was. A cow. I looked at Saki. She just stared. She didn't give me the reaction I expected.

"You turn into a cow."

There was another poof. Before she could see I was already putting my clothes on. I was fully dressed when the smoke finally cleared.

Suddenly she was backing away. She was looking behind me. I turned and saw Akito. He had followed me? He grabbed my hair and yanked at it.

"How dare you betray our secret! Hatori!" Akito was angry.

Hatori walked up suddenly. He walked towards Saki. He guestured for her to walk over to him. She hung her head and didn't move. Hatori sighed. He walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Was what he said.

I began to try to get away from Akito. I pulled and pulled and struggled. Akito yanked me back. I watched as Saki suddenly fell back onto the ground. She was out like a light. Akito then released me. I watched as he and Hatori left. I looked at Saki. I knew what Akito wanted me to do and I had to listen to him. I walked away from her and continued to go to Shigure's house.

~~~~Some years later when they are in high school~~~~

I walked in the halls of the school. It was the end of the day and I saw Tohru with her friends. Arisa Uotani and... her. Saki Hanajima. I continued to walk. I passed them and Tohru waved to me. I waved back.

"Hi Haru!"

"Hi Tohru. I'll be over at Shigure's later."

"Okay. See ya."

They continued to walk down the hall. I watched as they disappeared behind a corner. I was mostly watching her. She gave me a glance but continued to listen to Tohru. I sighed and continued my way down the hall.

I was still in love with Saki.

Moro: I loved writing this. It was so sweet. I hoped you liked it. R&R!If you want a sequel tell me! No flaming by the way. This is my favorite crack pairing. 


End file.
